Annabeth's Mortal friends Meet Percy
by GluxaShipsPercabeth
Summary: Percy got kicked out of his school (no surprise there) so his mom sends his off to San Francisco. Watch as chaos ensues as Annabeth;s best mortal friend try's to accept Percy but has a lot of problem. Most included Jealously Will Percabeth still happen or Will a mortal get her heart? (Just after BoTl)
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Uummm... Sorry for what happened with chapter 1... It was kind of short like this but I tried :(**

**So I'll try not to forget I have an account next time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy was not suprised about being kicked out of his school though he was suprised by the fact his mom couldn't find a school. he had been going to tons of different schools his whole life, one per year he was suprised now because there was none left in his area but his mom had a suprised waiting for him.

LINEEEEEEEEEEBREAK

I had just gotten off of blackjack it was the first day of at Annabeth's High school, yes Annabeth's but still. Mom had allowed me to go to Annabeth's school in San Francisco her dad had accepted and I was going to suprised Annabeth today. As I went up to the office people started at me, mostly girls (I don't know why). I had just gotten in and a voice said "Name" I looked to the right and saw a old lady sitting at a desk. She was waiting so I quickly Spoke "Percy Jackson Miss" she handed me a sheet and i looked down.

ENGLISH

MARINE BIOLOGY

MATHS

GYM

LUNCH

SOCIAL STUDY

SCIENCE

Then she handed me a key and said" Locker 329". I quickly rushed off to see if I could find my locker before English. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere "326...327...328...Here" I mumbled to myself I was about to open when a girl quickly introduced herself "Hello you must be new! I'm Karen Miles, What's your name?". I easily responded Percy. Percy Jackson" She looked thoughtful for a second, then dismissed it. "What do you have first Percy?" Karen Asked 6"Ermm... I have English First" She looked excited for a second "Cool me to I'll Introduce you to my friends at lunch" I started putting stuff in my locker and spoke to the girl behind "Ok. Give me a sec to put this in". Once I had gotten ridden the useless me and Karen rushed off for class.

Once In class I rush up to the teacher and spoke to him. His name was Mr. Wilson he was in his mid 40's with brown hair. He smiled and me polity and sent me to the desk next to Karen and she smiled at me before Mr. Wilson started his class. "Okay guys you might remember me from last year my name is Mr. Wilson. Today we will be learning about..." my ADHD kicked in and I lost focus after about 1 hour of Mr. Wilson ranting to the class the bell went I locked down at my page and realized I had barely done any work. I stuffed it in my bag and thought to myself stupid ADHD. Karen looked at me funny and then spoke "You have ADHD" I Then replied with a Yes and she thought for another second. "My friend Annabeth has that" I remembered about surprising Annabeth? "Oh do you know an Annabeth? Annabeth Chase perhaps" Inwardly smirking. She looked midly suprised for a then said"Yes I do, how you knew?" "Oh she goes to my camp" and then went to next class.

**Plz comment**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth's Friends

**Hopefully you appreciated The new chapter 1 **** so here's Chapter 2 :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth POV**

I was ready for my first day of school toast in hand, I locked my door behind and walked to Lacy's House she came rushing out the door as I walked past she stepped out she had brown hair flowing down her back and her blue eyes were shining she ran down the path up to me. "Hi" she beamed at me I returned the smile and said my hellos as well we continued down the street. About 2 minutes away from school we came across Derek he smiled at me and walked over.

"Hi Annabeth, Lacy" he said sending smiles in both of our directions we returned the greeting and carried on up to the school gates discussing the new year they briefly asked me about camp and I subtly changed the conversations. "So guys ready for school?" they both gave me nods and we continued in awkward silence "Anyone seen Karen?" Lacy asked abruptly stopping. I thought for a second "She's probably already there we don't want to be late" and we sprinted the rest of the way.

TIMESKIIIIPP

At lunch time me and my friends were laughing again like usual I remember in one of my classes Karen mentioning about a new student but I quickly forgot about it. I wondered if he was going to be an annoying jock or a normal boy. Oh, I should introduce you to my friends, there's Lacy, Derek, Ben, Karen and me. Sitting around the table we did have a friend named Aaron but he moved. I was about to say something to Lacy when Karen started waving at someone behind us. A boy walked over and said something that surprised me "Hello Wisegirl" I turned around to see no other than Seaweed brain standing there smirking at me. I stood up and ran over to him embraces him in a hug he looked shocked before hugging me back.

"Seaweed Brain, why are you here?" he looked down sadly at mumbled something then looked at me and told me "got kicked out again, mom let me go here" "Where you staying" "Your house" I smiled at him and welcomed him over. He sat beside me and then said awkwardly "I'm Percy Jackson" My friends then introduced their names "Lacy" "Ben" "You already know me but, Karen" and then Derek said frowning "How do you know Annabeth? Oh, And Derek" "Me and him go to the same camp Derek"

Lunch continued normally but with Percy but no one noticed Derek slightly frowning.

-LINEBREAK-

**Annabeth POV**

We were on our way home when Derek spoke "Annabeth, Can we come round?" I looked at Percy and he nodded so I smiled and agreed all of them came over and we found ourselves in the lounge on the sofa's me slightly leaning off Percy "Guys should we play Truth or dare?" (a few turns later)

"Karen, Truth or Dare" "Dare" "hmm I dare you to David and flirt with him" Karen looked horrified and I smirked proudly "Please anyone then that jock" "Ok then Kiss ben" this made Karen freeze glaring at me "you what" I smirked "You heard me" she grumbled something then looked at ben he was slightly blushing but had a tiny smile on they leaned over and their lips collided we all turned away but when I looked again they were still their leaning against each other lip locked. I couched and they separated heavily blushing but still smiling "Okay lovers no need to get to feisty "Derek said laughing. I looked at the time and muttered "Guys you should leave I've got turns of work" Derek frowned looking disappointed but nodded they were all leaving when Derek turned around look confused and looked at Percy "Aren't you coming Percy?" Percy frowned and then beat me to saying "I live here" the others turned around shocked at this but carried along out the doors after saying their goodnights.

**Rushed this out going to bed now .Plz comment so I know what I should do**


	3. Chapter 3: Derek goes crazy

**Chapter 3 **

**I'm sorry for short chapters btw **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

The week continued like any other Percy and Annabeth had some lessons together but not many most of his were with Karen and Ben wish he thought was very unlucky for him considering they were the latest couple. He had a few classes with Derek though and it felt liked he didn't have a high opinion of him he could sometimes seem him sending him a scowl that the others wouldn't pickup on.

**Derek POV (Finally)**

Derek was enjoying school until Annabeth's "Best friend" came along he could always see them laughing together. That use to be him he thought bitterly. He carried along walking down the hallway moodily belong the two. In class Percy had his head down on the desk drooling, which he just realised meant he was asleep. He smirked to himself Percy was going to be get told off by both the teacher and Annabeth. She'd come running back to me he thought, she wouldn't want to hang around this loser. Annabeth finally looked and Percy and sighed here it comes he thought laughing inside his head. Annabeth sighed and bellowed he looked confused for a second before looking at Annabeth she gave him a glare for a second while he looked innocently at her. She gave him a small smile before returning to her work not sparing a glance to me he thought again bitterly

At lunchtime he tried to get her attention by sitting opposite her but she still talked to the boy beside her he grumbled under his breath. This boy came and stole his life, he was going to pay he thought. "Guy's" they all turned to face him "Why don't we go the new café that opened down the road" They all agreed to him. Derek x Annabeth here we come he thought to himself somewhat evilly. **(Good luck biatch)**

**TIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

We were walking down to the new shop Blixxy I tried to keep close to Annabeth so we could talk she talked to me somewhat but most of her attention was fixed on Percy again Gruh. 5 minutes later we were there. I tried something what was that nickname Annabeth had WIdeGaL? O-o Oh yeah Wisegirl "WiseGirl why don't you sit next to me" Percy scowled at me when I said that but Annabeth was even looking at me! She smiled at Percy at sat next tom him I Grumbled to myself once again. And then I thought I'm not giving upon Annabeth she'll come back soon "Annabeth want tosit next to me" she turned to me "No Percy asked me already" she took Percy's hand lightly without even realising and led him over to a booth she sat down and allowed Percy to sit down next to her. I was about to get into the booth when Lacy beat me to it so she was opposite Annabeth with Karen not far behind with Ben following slowly. I let out another annoyed growl and sat next to Percy who still had a few fingers in Annabeth's hand playing with them. Who was he to play with my girl-I mean my soon to be girlfriends hand. He'll regret it when we're dating she'll focus all her attention on me and none to Percy. He'll have some little nerdy girlfriend and he'll work at McDonald that little sh- umm too far. **(O_O)**

Anyways we all ordered our meals I could hear Lacy and Karen whispering to each other giggling. I heard something along the lines of Percabeth? That a girl? And I could see Ben on his phone in front me of and to me left Percy and Annabeth were arguing. Haha won't be long before she's begging for me to be her boyfriend crying and I'll be there comforting her with Percy starving in a hole the fuc—Umm…. Calm yourself Derek she'll be back soon... She'll be back soon.

I turned my attention back to them to see them leaning on each other shaking with laughter when the waiter came back with our food he served us all our food and look strangely at the two shaking with laughter something about a girl called Clarisse**(Is that spelled right?)** then left us there. The food was really nice, they still haven't even bothered looking at it I nudged Percy he looked at then turned to his food talking to Annabeth in the process, and he pulled a little bottle out his pocket and squirted it on his food. I turned back to my food digging into it once more. When I turned back to Percy his food was blue weird. Percy was only getting stranger and stranger

**Please review and tell me what I do wrong and what you would like to see **

**GluxaShipsPercabeth :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Cinema Trip

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NO PJO**

**Derek POV**

I was going to do it. I was going to ask Annabeth Chase out. I was so excited we would make a lovely couple the gods would be jealous of us and our beauty **(Arrogant). **It was the end of the second week. I was going to ask Annabeth to the cinema then we would have dinner afterwards then we would go to the park and Annabeth would tell me how sexy and amazing I am then we wou—"DEREK HENDISON WHAT IS THE ANWSER TO QUESTION 67" I looked down at the book quickly. I didn't understand what we had to do. "Umm… I don't know.. SIR" I spoke nervously He looked really angry "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL" I was about to go stab the teacher when someone nocked on the door Annabeth came in looking nervous she looked at Percy then back at the teacher she walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and waved for Percy to come up. Percy followed Annabeth and sprinted out the class.

About 10 minutes later the bell rang I stayed back for my detention, and after about 45 minutes he let me go. I picked up my backpack and ran out the door. The hallways were clear Annabeth must have left. I pushed the doors open quickly to the school and it knocked someone over it was Percy lying on the ground. I must have knocked him out, I was about to check on him when Annabeth came running up and checked on Percy she looked really worried. She gave me a harsh glare and fed him something. After about a minute he opened his eyes looking dazed. I muttered and apology, probably looking flustered and ran off. As I was running I remembered about my plan I'll have to tomorrow. As I was walking a big dog was running down the street towards the school. I wondered who's it was.

A few minutes later, I was on my bed on my phone texting ben

_Stupid Teacher who does he think he is giving me detention- Derek._

_**Which one-ben**_

_Mr Caritant-Derek._

_**Ugh I hate that one- Ben**_

_He ruined my plan as well-Derek_

_**?-Ben**_

_To ask Annabeth out-Derek._

_**Gl Karen and Lacy keeps going on about Percy and Annabeth making the perfect couple-Ben**_

_Annabeth and I would be way better bro-Derek._

_**Kay Gl then Bai-Ben.**_

I looked out my window and saw Annabeth and Percy chasing that dog from earlier. Weird.

TIMESKIP NEXT DAY

I kicked a pebble as I walked down to Annabeth's house. When I opened the door Percy was their bare shirt he had toned abs unlike me. He blushed then asked what I wanted "I came to see Annabeth" he looked at me questionably. Just then Annabeth came down the stairs her hair curled a few framing her face and her grey eyes watching me curiously. She blushed when she saw what Percy was wearing or should I say not wearing. At that time he ran back upstairs (Hopefully to cover up his chest). "Hi Annabeth, I was wondering if you want to come the cinema?" "Who's coming?" I blushed "Just me and you" "As Friends right" "Yes" I said hesitantly disappointed. "Can Percy come? I don't trust him here on his own" Ugh. First just as friends then that douche comes "Okay"

TIMESKIP 30 MINS

We were just sitting down in our seats with a large popcorn and a soda each me on the left Annabeth in the middle and Percy on the right, I also just noticed our popcorn was blue. When I asked Annabeth all she said was "Percy". Halfway both Annabeth and Percy went to the bath room but came back with a bits of gold dusk and them and Percy Had a few cuts on his arm that I swore weren't there earlier. Annabeth then fed Percy some gold scare thing and his cuts started to heal. I was about to ask if I could get some when she snapped her fingers in front of my face and said "You didn't see that" "I didn't see that" I agreed and turned back towards the film confused to why I was facing Annabeth and Percy. In no time Percy was still stuffing his face with popcorn, still don't know how he can get fit from all the food he eats. Near the end as well I also noticed Annabeth lean her head on Percy shoulder. I was jealous why wasn't she resting her head on my shoulder? We had known each other longer. They must have met each other at camp like last year. Who was he to steal my future girlfriend? I'll need a new plan if she's going to favour him over me

Watch out Percy I'm coming.

**:O**

**GluxaShipsPercabeth**


End file.
